thelastairbenderfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Airbender 2
The Last Airbender 2 MTV Networks is a division of Viacom, and a sister division to Paramount Pictures. |group="nb"}} is the possible sequel for the live-action film The Last Airbender. It is the second part in the planned trilogy of films adapted from . It is likely to be produced, written, and directed by M. Night Shyamalan. Other producers may include Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy, Sam Mercer and Scott Aversano, with co-producer Jose L. Rodriguez and executive producers Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The film is expected to be mostly based on of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Status Paramount Pictures has yet to announce the decisions for The Last Airbender sequels or the possibility of a reboot. Even though the film has grossed $319,713,881 ] worldwide, Shyamalan said he was not aware of any "magic number" for Paramount to greenlight the sequels . In an interview with Jessica Andres, published in May 2010, it was stated that the sequel, featuring her role as Suki, was supposedly to be released in 2011Nylon Magazine, May 2010 Issue but the only released in 2011 were Rango and The Adventures of Tintin. On October 12, 2010 Frank Marshall insisted that the sequels have not been cancelled . On January 21, 2011 the following year, Marshall said that no news concerning The Last Airbender sequels was available at that time. Since then, the cast and crew have generally been silent on the fate of the sequels, whether it is cancelled, delayed, sold off to another studio, or has been covertly greenlit. Christopher John Farley from The Wall Street Journal inquired the executive producers Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko on March 8 2011 if they heard anything about the sequel to the live-action movie; DiMartino said "Uh, no. It's definitely not up to us, so."Christopher John Farley, 'The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra': The Creators Speak, WSJ Speakeasy, March 8, 2011, 8:00 AM ET, as they were discussing the . In Farley's next interview on April 8 2012, DiMartino and Konietzko expressed interest to have another opportunity at making another big-screen feature based on their cartoon series, though nothing is officially in the works. Konietzko told Farley that "Hopefully, when we're done with the 'Korra' saga we can put our stamp on a movie. I think we've been honing our skills towards that for a long time." Konietzko later clarified on tumblr that "I think Mike and I are most excited at the prospect of one day making an original movie of our own creation, preferably animated, whether it is related to Avatar or Korra or not." Back in June 24th 2009, producer Frank Marshall told the now-defunct Starlog magazine that the The Last Airbender film trilogy will not be filmed back-to-back as Peter Jackson had done with The Lord of the Rings film trilogy, so it will probably take six years to complete: "We're shooting them one at a time, because they're being written one at a time. Night is now working on the script for the second movie, but he hasn't had time to write the second or third ones. He's looking at the arc of all three. One of the things we'll be doing is using the sets, ships and elements for each different nation in this film and incorporating them into movies two and three. We're not waiting. There just isn't enough time. Night will finish this movie, then the script and then we'll prepare for the next one. I think it'll probably happen over six years." Shyamalan had revealed his plans for the sequels in various interviews including the roundtable discussion. The plan is to for him to direct all three films as contracted, although Paramount has the option to hire another director. When asked if he is concerned about the cast members getting older, Shyamalan responded... "My dream is for the last movie, Noah is ripped! He looks badass, you know? He's growing up on film for three years and you're like "oh, my god" by the end. He was like a Texas champion already, and I have him training in the off-season. I call him and ask "Are you training dude? Are you training?!" He's learning all kinds of martial arts. We want him to be for real - for real." As for the scripting, Shyamalan revealed that: "I wrote the first draft of the second movie, and I was really happy with it. Usually the first drafts I hate, I want to just kill myself, but it came out really strong. That's as far as I've gone. I haven't really thought about how I would construct the third movie too much." Casting It is assumed most actors from the first movie will continue their role in the second movie. "...Whoever I ended up with, I went that was their nationality. Suki was Jessica Andres who is a mix of Filipino. And now the Earth Kingdom is all Asian so Toph .TheDeadlockBuzz (2010-03-31). Roundtable discussion with M. Night Shyamalan, Part 4 @ 7:43. YouTube.|group="nb"}} will have to be Asian. Suddenly, I was looking at the board and I thought, "this works for me", because I represented everyone. And there's a section of that's African-American cause it's such a big country and such a big land that I felt you could have some diversity in there as they travel through the different cities there." Chloë Moretz has been widely rumored and suggested at fansites to play Toph despite being non-Asian, because of her "tough girl" portrayal of Mindy Macready / Hit-Girl, a character from Kick-Ass (2010 film). On March 4th 2010, Superhero Movies News asked her if she had been contacted about playing the role of Toph, to which she denied over twitter. "I have not been cast as Toph in ''The Last Airbender sequel but it would be a fun role!!" Milla Jovovich said that she will ask her agent to make sure that she gets a part in "the next airbender movie" . She said, "I really want my agent to make sure they write a part in the next airbender movie for me. I'll be really upset if I don't get to be a waterbender or something." The only waterbender of significance who was foreshadowed in the first movie was . So far, she is the only celebrity who had asked to take part in the sequel. This would be her first time participating in a Shyamalan movie. Revealed storylines Shyamalan indicated in an MTV interview that the second film will be "darker" and the Kyoshi Warriors will likely play a larger role. The deleted scenes for the Kyoshi Warriors were not included in the BR/DVD for the first movie, as he had indicated in that interview, "I probably won't show the Kyoshi Warriors because I want to save them for the second movie, because I'm going to have to introduce them all over again." Based on the movie novelization and various clipsKataraTrueLove, The Last Airbender Revealed - Part 2 @2:59, YouTube, July 02 2010, Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors came down the trees and saved Sokka and Katara from the Fire Nation soldiers, the roles originally played by and his in . However, he said in another interviewKataraTrueLove, Interview with M. Night Shyamalan on The Last Airbender - Part 1 @6:00, YouTube, July 02 2010 that he may not be reusing the same footage in the sequel: "I didn't want to go: 'Hey, I can't use those shots because I put them on the Blu-Ray.' Maybe some of my planning and all can now be used in the future movie. Not actual footage shot because they are tied to the actors here but the design, the introduction of their characters, how they were introduced, and all that stuff." In the Picture-in-Picture video commentary of the first movie's The Last Airbender BD/DVD, placed at the end-credits, Shyamalan stated the next movie will feature the "coolest character ever in the whole series, which is Toph", and that "''she will be a big character in the next piece''", as he showed a page of the script from his laptop that he was working on airplane. Other things he revealed include: * The "Shakespearean elements", so the second movie will be about the Fire Nation royal family, what happened to Zuko's mom, etc., etc. * "Cool ladies fighting" with "Azula leading us in" with her "gorgeous evil friends" right behind her. Notes References